K-Rose
"K-Rose! Porque se você passa mais tempo com animais de fazenda do que com sua esposa, você tem um coração solitário. E uma infecção desagradável!" ''-K-ROSE'' "Um coração partido nunca soou tão bem. Música country e ocidental transmitida de Bone County por todo o estado de San Andreas. Todos os maiores artistas, todas as melhores músicas. Com a rainha viúva da pradaria, Mary-Beth Maybell." ''-SITE DO GTA SAN ANDREAS'' K-Rose é uma estação de rádio clássica de música country em Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, organizada por Mary-Beth Maybell (voz de Riette Burdick). Descrição K-Rose zomba de coisas caipiras estereotipadas, com idents que implicam incesto, bestialidade, embriaguez e cultura de armas. A estação também se orgulha de sua identidade de caubói, ostentando "se é isso que os cowboys ouvem, não admira que tenham inventado a guitarra elétrica!" A apresentadora da K-Rose, Mary-Beth Maybell, é uma mulher barulhenta, antipática e com opinião, com um sotaque sulista que expressa seus pontos de vista sobre casamento, sexo e assuntos aleatórios, como cirurgia plástica. Entre as músicas, Maybell frequentemente fornece vários insights sobre sua vida familiar, frequentemente mencionando seus nove filhos e as circunstâncias suspeitas que cercam as mortes de seus seis maridos (ela gosta de pensar que a "sobrevivência do mais forte" do darwinismo também é aplicada a casamentos) e ocasionalmente toca uma gaita "no sul". A estação transmite a partir de um local não especificado em Bone County . Playlist * Jerry Reed - "Amos Moses" (1970) * Conway Twitty and Loretta Lynn - "Louisiana Woman, Mississippi Man" (1973) * Hank Williams - "Hey Good Lookin'" (1951) * Juice Newton - "Queen of Hearts" (1981) * Statler Brothers - "New York City" (1970) * Asleep At The Wheel - "The Letter That Johnny Walker Read" (1975) * The Desert Rose Band - "One Step Forward" (1987) * Willie Nelson - "Crazy" (1961) * Patsy Cline - "Three Cigarettes in an Ashtray" (1957) * Statler Brothers - "Bed of Rose's" (1970) * Mickey Gilley - "Make the World Go Away" (1999) * Ed Bruce - "Mammas Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up to Be Cowboys" (1975) * Merle Haggard - "Always Wanting You" (1975) * Whitey Shafer - "All My Ex's Live in Texas" (1987) * Eddie Rabbitt - "I Love a Rainy Night" (1980) Curiosidades *Curiosamente, a faixa "New York City" não foi listada no guia de livreto incluído na primeira versão para PS2.No entanto,foi incluído para versões posteriores. *O nome da estação é uma possível referência a Ken Rosenberg ou a sua empresa, Ken Rosenberg & Co. *A única música anacrônica nas rádios do GTA San Andreas é "Make the World Go Away" de Mickey Gilley (1999, do álbum "Hits, Honky Tonks & More"). *K-Rose toca dentro do bar Lil 'Probe'Inn. *Depois de tocar "Louisiana Woman, Mississippi Man" de Conway Twitty e Loretta Lynn, Maybell afirma que "nunca esteve a leste do Rio Mississippi", mas depois de outra música, ela começa a falar sobre fivelas de cinto e diz que "comprou uma enorme um na Flórida do tamanho de uma calota." *"New York City" do Statler Brothers não foi listada no manual incluído para a primeira versão do PlayStation 2, mas foi incluída em versões posteriores. *Na versão móvel e em todos os lançamentos desde 2013, esta estação, SF-UR e CSR 103.9 são as únicas estações de rádio que apresentam todas as músicas do jogo original. *Durante o fim de semana do aniversário de San Andreas, foi possível encontrar uma camiseta com o logo da K-Rose nas caixinhas aleatórias do Special Crate em Grand Theft Auto Online como uma peça vestível para o personagem multiplayer. Veja também *The Fergus Buckner Show FM- uma estação de rádio de música country em Grand Theft Auto. *Rebel Radio - uma estação de rádio de música country em Grand Theft Auto V que também toca outras músicas de Jerry Reed e Willie Nelson . Navegação Categoria:Rádios Categoria:Rádios do GTA San Andreas Categoria:Gta san andreas